User talk:Gecojwr90
Welcome to Team ! The was founded on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has an established methodology and organization that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. At the top of every wiki page there is a blue navigation bar with four tabs: On the Wiki | LG Wiki Content | LOST GIRL News | Clan LG Wiki. Move your pointer over each one, click on what it includes, and familiarize yourself with the . Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. The wheels of this wiki do not need to be reinvented. Understand how to edit pages in this wiki by reviewing the style and format of existing articles (for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Vexed, Anna Silk). Please remember that deductions are conclusions but not facts. They belong in the \ Trivia / section. Hypotheses are opinions and belong in the article's Talk page. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Lauren page The file you uploaded and added to the page already existed in the wiki's collection of image files. I deleted it. I also deleted the other two files because not only were they not sharp, but one of them had the Showcase logo. In one month, this wiki will be 7 years old. It contains over 1,700 photo files, almost 750 animated files, and over 380 videos. You need to check the media files collection before you add another file -- and you need to check with me, the Administrator, before uploading anything because the guidelines for media files are strictly enforced. I don't want you to become discouraged, but it's best if you take some time to first explore the wiki to see what it contains, to learn how it's edited, and to familiarize yourself with its policies. Virago a-go-go (talk) 12:16, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Bo page You screwed up the page. Your Persephone edit was also posted at the very top of the article. You have to be careful and always double-check the page BEFORE you publish edits. Also, read the guideline for placing an image file on a page when there are other files on it. As I wrote in my first message to you: become familiar with how things are done in this wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 16:05, August 14, 2017 (UTC)